


To pass it on or to not pass it on

by Keenir



Series: My Voltron viewing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Quintuple Drabble, Speculation, Spoilers for 1.01, Worldbuilding, ignoring all other episodes for the purposes of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Five humans to work  with the five lions.  As Coran says, this is all that is left after 10,000 years.  But when there are other worlds and potential pilots available...what then?  Perhaps this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously... _"Princess, are you sure about this? They aren't exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer."_  
>  _"No, but they're all we've got." -Coran, Alura; episode 1.01_

"You wanted to see me?" Hunk asked Aag.  _Or rather Subcommander Ytattina af Nuad Aag aff Diyottyt, a pretty nice officer of the Chessmen - a people we liberated from the Galra a month ago, and helped the Chessmen reaccess their factories and armaments from a hundred thousand years ago.  And Princess Alura told us that this past week, the Commander Generals of the Chessmen were making good arguments to her to have at least one Chessmen in a Voltron lion.  Which was when she sent me and Pidge as the friendly faces of the Altean, err, the Voltron...  Every time I tried to ask if there was a name for what we are, we had to go form Voltron.  
_

"I did," Aag said, fingers uncoiled but rippling every few seconds: relaxed, but with an underlying nervous tension.  "I wish to explain myself before I speak with the Commander Generals in regards to the situation of the lions."

"Princess Alura explained it pretty well."  _And it makes sense.   Voltron wasn't created with humans in mind - there were pilots before us, probably Alteans, and probably not just one set of Paladins.  The lions picked us because we were the best candidates - at the time, we were the only candidates.  And now there are others - people who have more experience fighting the Galra, people more at ease with all this advanced level of technology.  Makes sense for us to hand over the reins_ , and Hunk heard a startled sound in his brain, a message from his lion.

"If my kin demand you to hand over your lion, I will fight at your side so you may retain your lion."

"Uh, why?"

"You are the Paladin."

"So?"

Sensing that line of argument would win nothing, Aag said, "You fought and made victories when my kin could not.  You made it possible for my kin to appeal to Princess Alura to permit me to offer myself to the lions."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Hunk said.  "And now -"

"I do not wish to _take_ your place within the lion."

"You don't?  Then...hey, are you saying I have to give it to you?"

"You are a Paladin, and thus I could not presume to dictate terms to you," Aag said as though it was patently obvious.

"Then what?" Hunk asked.

"I ask that you permit me to succeed you as pilot of the lion.  Whether you approve me as inheritor or not, I will fight under your command.  Regardless of what the highest of my kin decide, all of my troops are yours to move about the board."

"Well, I don't think its up to me," Hunk said.  "If my lion wants you to be a pilot when I'm not around any more, then congratulations.  If not..." and shrugged. _As for the other part of what you just said, I'm not sure Shiro and Princess Alura would be happy to hear that._

"Perfectly acceptible," Aag said.  "Now, shall we rejoin the others?"

"Sure."


End file.
